Leo Raclaw
Name: Leo Raclaw Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (Listening), Reading/Studying, Joking, Internet, Day Dreaming, Walking, Animals, and Being Lazy. Appearance: Leo is five foot eleven inches tall, weighing a hundred and seventy pounds. He has a small pouch of fat on his abdomen, and has longer than proportional arms and legs. His face is slightly fat making him look younger than he’d like, and he also suffers from dimples when he smiles. His eyes are a light blue, his noes is nothing special, his upper lip is wider than how lower one, chin has a slight cliff, and his eyebrows are low. His hair is short, curly, and dark blond. He normally lets it do as it pleases. Only styling it for formal events or when he feels like it. His skin is normally very pale with dark freckles scattered throughout, but also tends to sport a farmer’s tan at the moment. His face has a few pimples and moles. His left ear is pierced with a faux-screw earring at most of the time. He normally wears T-shirts, jeans, hoodies, and the like during casual events. He also has a preference to wear boots most of the time, and is rarely seen with out his grey brimmed stocking cap with two dark red stripes in the middle. When he was selected he was wearing tan long sleeved t-shirt with a short sleeved orange t-shirt over it, his screw earring, his brimmed stocking cap, black jeans, and brown hiking boots. Biography: Leo was born to John and Jayne Raclaw. John works as a doctor, and Jayne a stay at home mother. They had a daughter (Chastity) before Leo, making him the second and last child in the family. The family always had at least one pet. When Leo was born there were two cats (Carly and Piper) waiting to greet him. As he grew his love for animals did, when he was seven he got his fist dog Jaw (a golden retriever/chow mix). He loves most domestic dogs and cats, but also got interested in reptiles and bought a pet snake (a corn snake) when in his early teen after saving money for it. Leo enjoys animals because he feels closer too him than he does with most people. In school he quickly found that he preferred to spend time alone. Mostly reading or studying random things that caught his interest. Despite all his studying Leo did poorly in all his classes because he’d study what he’d want to instead of what was being taught. When he was confronted about this Leo claimed that he didn’t understand what was being taught. Since that day Leo learned that stupidity was a good cover for laziness. Leo is still a C-D student to this day, getting higher grades thanks to his natural intelligence. He doesn’t like any subjects particularly. He’s usually daydreaming during class to make the time go by faster. Leo’s relationship with his parents is normally good, but they are annoyed by how lazy their son is. Often procrastinating on chores and homework. His sister and him barely speak due to their very different personalities. Where Leo is laid back Chastity is high strung and tends to nag. This suits Leo fine, and wishes for the relationship to remain the same. Leo's dad wants his son to follow in his steps to become a doctor, and will often try and get his son interested by sharing random fact about medicine and how it practiced. Like how to treat certain wounds and what not. Leo tends to spend his time online or listening to music. His tastes in music is eclectic, as he likes a small collection of songs from every genre. It usually depends on his mood and the kind of songs that can relate to it. The same can be said for his taste in literature, but he seems to be in a stage where he loves reading books from the perception of animals. This is probably because it makes him feel closer to them. When on the internet Leo spend his time lurking various forums, watching youtube videos, and playing games on the internet. Mostly because it's a way to make the time go by faster. While Leo admits he should spend less time doing this, but at most he occasionally starts reading or goes for a walk when he admits spending too much time staring at a screen. When he goes for these walks he usually goes to a friend’s house, or aimlessly wonders until his feet are tired. He also works at a gas station that he walks to. Leo likes walking because it's a way to get some fresh air and allows him the freedom to take whatever route that is. When Leo is with friends he’s usually cracking jokes as he likes to think of himself as some what of a comedian. They tend to be dark humored, and dead baby comedy. His friends tend to be lazy like him. This means he doesn’t have too many fans at school, but this suits him just fine. After high school Leo doesn’t have any plans, but is considering moving away and finding work without getting any higher education. Advantages: Leo is smarter than most people know, and can use that to his advantage. Leo also knows about medicine thanks to his father. Leo is used to walking long distances, and has studied many things that could be useful. Disadvantages: Leo is far from physically fit which will create problems. Leo also isolated himself from most of his peers during his school career. He’s also lazy and tries to get by with the least work possible. Designated Number: Male Student #10 ---- Designated Weapon: Plunger Conclusion: *doubling over laughing* I call, one of the first few out. Sorry, jus' telling it as it is. The above biography is as written by Acidic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Holly Romero, Delilah Rivers Killed By: 'Fell out of train '''Collected Weapons: '''Plunger (designated) '''Allies: 'Marco "Martin" Ricco, Amanda Clearwater, Roy Benson, Holly Romero, Kaede "Katie" Tanaka, Renee Murphy 'Enemies: 'Rebecca Clark '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: 'Memorable Quotes: '"So, you think they kept the food cart for the ride home?" Other/Trivia *Leo was planned to be a SI (Self Insert) of his handler, but Acidic decided to take him in another direction. *Leo is the only male character to be in the endgame of SOTF Virtua. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Leo, in chronological order *Uphill and Against the Wind *The Great Elsewhere *Devil Nights *Hey There Delilah *This Too Will Pass *Last of the Alderbrooks Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Leo. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters